This new poinsettia cultivar originated as a naturally occurring sport of `Peterstar` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,259) in my greenhouse in Blanzac, France in 1995. It was selected, because of its variegated silver/green and white leaves and pink flower bract color. Branching is very prolific and it has a unique bouquet-like growth habit. After selection, `Silverleaf` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `Silverleaf` held true from generation to generation. Grown under the same greenhouse environment, `Silverleaf` had a more compact growth habit but a similar flowering response time compared to the parent plant `Peterstar`.